1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a washing machine for lamellar blinds according to the preamble of claim 1.
Washing machines of this type are used in particular in the service industry for cleaning purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines for cleaning suspended lamellar blinds and vertical lamellar blinds that have been collapsed to a block, are substantially described in EP 352 496 B1 and DE 195 28 857 C1 . The operating principle forming the basis for the solutions disclosed in the two references is to collapse the vertical lamellar blinds which are suspended from a track by pushing them together, to pull a tubular foil over the collapsed lamellar blinds and to suspend the collapsed lamellar blinds in a wash container. A shower head with two rails with jet nozzles is placed on the lamella block, wherein the shower head is connected via a hose to the wash container. The wash container has a pump and associated pipes, connections and fittings to transport the washing solution to the shower head, where the washing solution exits under pressure, runs down the lamellar blind and is again collected in the wash container.
The wash container disclosed in EP 352 496 B1 is placed on a moveable cart. During the washing operation, the wash container is placed on the ground, whereas the wash container is placed on the cart when the washing solution is to be exchanged for a rinsing fluid and when the wash container is moved to a next lamellar blind.
The wash container disclosed in DE 195 28 857 C1, on the other hand, is itself moveable. The washing solution is replaced by a rinsing fluid according to a special method.
The solutions proposed in the two references have an additional catch basin for cleaning those lamellar blinds, which, for example, because of the presence of a window sill, have insufficient space for placing the wash container. The discharged washing solution is therefore received in the catch basin and transferred to the remote wash container by gravity.
The three-piece arrangements disclosed in EP 352 496 B1 makes the operation of the washing machine quite complex.
It places a great burden on the operator to continuously raise and lower the wash container on the cart during the washing operation, which also prolongs the effective washing time.
In addition, all hose connections between the wash container 1 and the catch basin 2 have to be disconnected and then again reconnected before and after the washing operation, respectively, which requires a longer set-up time.
It also places a burden on the operator to handle the additional catch basin during the transport to the washing location and during set-up and disassembly. A particular impediment in the logistics of commercial operations are the many voluminous containers.
The lack of a protection for the switching console and the lack of a cover for the wash container during the transport is also disadvantageous.
DE 195 28 857 C1 already offers certain advantages in this respect, since the device has only two parts which have to be handled, namely the wash container and the catch basin.
The problems associated with the logistics, the lack of a protection for the switching console and the lack of a cover of the wash container, however, remain.
It is therefore an object to provide a washing machine of the aforedescribed type with a compact design.